Cherry Blossom Memories
by double kodachi
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru catch some sakura blossoms...and Kenshin remembers some things...One-shot..Please R&R or flame...Complete
1. Secret

**DK: My first Rurouni Kenshin fanfic…..hope you like it…Review or flame…or whatever….but…mainly...please review! xD**

**Cherry Blossom Memories**

It was a normal day, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and…Kaoru was yelling at Yahiko and Sanosuke. She was getting annoyed at them lazing about, and was currently yelling at them to do some work.

"Winter ended two weeks ago! You should help with the cleaning! You can't just leave the cleaning to Kenshin and me! You'd kill us!" Kaoru was yelling, her face livid.

"Now, now…Kaoru-dono just let them rest, winter just ended. And, I can do the work, you don't have to. Why don't you, Sano, and Yahiko go visit Tae-san and Tsubame-chan?" Kenshin said to the fuming Kaoru, trying to stop her yelling.

Kaoru immediately stopped yelling, "But Kenshin…What about you?"

Kenshin just smiled, "I can finish quickly, and go afterwards."

Kaoru just nodded, "Okay Kenshin, we'll go ahead, hurry okay?"

Kenshin smiled and nodded, "Yes, Kaoru-dono.

--

Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sano walked along the side of the street, sakura trees were blooming on both sides. Kaoru looked up and watched as some of the fragile flowers drifted down from the trees. She caught one, and held it in her hand.

After staring at it for some time, she looked ahead again, seeing Sanosuke and Yahiko a little bit ahead of her. She ran to catch up with them.

--

Kenshin finished up sweeping the dojo clean. Then he put away the broom, and stood outside, under the sakura tree in the courtyard.

He looked up at the flowers that covered the tree branches. Some petals floated down, and some of the flowers managed to float down, without losing any petals.

One of the flowers floated down, into Kenshin's outstretched hand. But instead of one flower falling into his hand, two fell. One fully bloomed, one still not finished.

Kenshin smiled, as he remembered his first spring with Kaoru, the sakura flowers had been in bloom then, too.

Then, Kenshin remembered the time that they had returned from Kyoto. Kaoru had welcomed him home, for the first time, since he had started wandering, since he had become a rurouni. Some one had welcomed him home. The someone was Kaoru.

Kenshin remembered the very words that she had said as if it had happened only the day before. He remembered the way that she said it, how she looked when she had said it to him.

_"Welcome home…Kenshin…"Kaoru had said, her hand outstretched for him to take. Her eyes sparkling and her lips graced by a smile. A slight wind had been blowing, making her hair sway slightly. The trees had beautiful white and pink cherry blossoms; some had fallen while the wind had been blowing. _

_ Several of the petals landed had landed in her hair, making her seem more beautiful than ever. Kenshin had thought at that very moment that that even the flowers weren't as beautiful as Kaoru or her heart._

Kenshin smiled again, and began walking towards the Akabeko. He still had the flowers in his hand, making sure that the flowers wouldn't smash.

--

Kaoru looked up as Kenshin entered the Akabeko. He took off his sandals, and sat down next to Kaoru.

Then, Kenshin place his hand on the table, and put down the flowers. Right next to where Kaoru had put her own.

Kaoru looked at the flowers that Kenshin had put down, then at her own.

"These were from the tree in the courtyard…You don't mind do you Kaoru-dono? I thought you would like seeing them…They looked so beautiful..." Kenshin said, smiling.

"Oh…Of course I don't mind Kenshin!" Kaoru replied, smiling, "I got this one from one of the trees on the way here…"

Kenshin smiled, and then looked at the flowers again, and then his eyes widened and tapped Kaoru on the shoulder.

"Kaoru-dono, look at the flower…It's starting to bloom…"

Kaoru looked down at the flower, and then she gasped and smiled. "Oh Kenshin…It's so pretty!"

The blossom was both pink and white, which was a beautiful match.

But, to Kenshin, it wasn't beautiful. To him, it was plain ugly. Because, to him, the only thing that he could consider beautiful, was Kaoru. But, Kaoru was not a thing, she was a person. Comparing her to a flower was just wrong. But… flowers were beautiful and Kaoru was beautiful, so that was the best comparison that he could make.

Kenshin smiled, and looked at Kaoru, "Yes, it's pretty. But, Kaoru-dono…you are more beautiful…"

Kaoru blushed, "Th-Thank you K-Kenshin…"

Kenshin smiled again, and placed the flowers in Kaoru's hand. Then, slowly, hesitantly, he placed a soft kiss on Kaoru's cheek. The both of them turned beet red.

"What's with the both of them? Looks like they both ran too much or something…" Yahiko said, after coming back from helping out Tae and Tsubame. Sanosuke had been helping too, and just shrugged.

Kaoru and Kenshin both exchanged a small smile. Knowing, how each felt about the other.

--

**Owari**

**DK: Okay…this was my first romance or whatever story…and…it seems like I'm not very good at it, am I? Oh well…please review! Or flame…which ever you feel like doing…Constructive criticism or…anything…xD**


	2. Author's Note

To Readers…:

I was just wondering…some people wanted me to continue, but I'm not sure if I should or not….If I do continue, then the upcoming fanfics will be one-shots, because I'm not very good with chapter stories. The one-shots will most likely take place at a different setting than the one I used in this story….something like that….I think I can explain better if you just e-mail me….or IM me…so…tah!

DK

E-mail: flamexfullmetal


End file.
